Baby videos part one
by ocean-view-luffy
Summary: The second vote. You get a glimpse of Nami and Luffy's baby vids. Next vid story will include Zoro, Usopp, and the dreaded Sanji!
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Videos...**

**This was the second vote. It's kinda funny. It has to be better than the God captain. What a bomber!!! It sucked- I admit it. I'm not a genius... I can't** **make morbid- dark movies funny. I did not write Scary Movie 4!!!! So... let's not be critical and read the damn story. **

"Was Zoro cute as a baby?" Luffy asked, poking his friend. Zoro turned over. "What- yeah I guess."

Luffy looked at his first mate. " Did you always have green hair?" zoro opened one eye. "Yes- now go away." he grumbled. Luffy poked Zoro in his stomach.

"I wanna watch all our baby videos. So .. Can we!!" the captain chirped. Zoro sat up, wishing that Luffy would just forget they even were children at a time. " Luffy- I dunno. We all might not have our baby videos."

Luffy pouted as the green haired teen tossed on the deck. " Mm, I'll ask"

That Afternoon...

"I can't believe he dragged us into this" Sanji muttered, dragging his feet into the cabin. Usopp had a projector all set up. The light sputtered on. "All ready!" he exclaimed, sitting back. Luffy pushed into the room and selected a video at random.

The first video was Nami's

The tape came into focus as it showed a young Nami, maybe 1-2 years old on the top of a counter.

"Nami- Nami." A voice cooed from behind the camera. The girl looked up. "Uh." she grunted. The young Nami had a wallet in her hand, and seemed to be pulling out the cash.

"No- Nami... that's Daddy's wallet. No Nami." the person, probably her father, said.

Nami lifted the wallet, and threw it at the camera . "Agh- Nami!" the man screeched.

**Sanji: Ah that's my Nami-swan, eh. Perfect in every way. **

**Zoro: She looks ugly to me. **

**Sanji: You moron! She's the most beautiful maiden to ever-**

**Zoro: Yeah yeah. We've heard it before. **

The next video was of Luffy, for which Luffy was surprised...

Dragon seemed to be filming. Luffy had just been born. "Hey, there's my little boy. He's a good one." he boasted, as the tiny chubby Luffy was being fed mashed apples. A woman with black hair was feeding the boy.

**Luffy: Mamma! That's mamma! **

**Zoro: Calm down. **

A boy that looked like Luffy tottered in. "Hey there Ace- you here to help Luffy." Dragon said cheerfully. Ace poked Luffy's round face. The boy started to sniffle. "Awe, baby. It's ok." his mother said, opening another jar of food.

Luffy started to grunt. "He's gonna say something..." Dragon insisted, zooming in on his son.

"M-m" Luffy started. His mother smiled. "Say mama"

"M-m"

"Say mama"

"Meat!!!" the boy squealed.

The woman spun around. 'Did you teach him that??" There was a grunt. "Nope, not one bit."

To be continued...

Next story, we see Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji... (evil theme music)


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby videos **

**Here's the second part. I suggest nice reviews. If I'm gonna feel suicidal... I'll sign up for an extra math class. P.S. each character get's their own chapter now. It's to much for one chapter. **

After Luffy was done interrupting his baby videos, it was Zoro's turn.

The camera focused on a tiny baby, trying to lift it's self off the floor.

"Hello Zozo... Hi!" an voice chirped.

**Zoro: I don't know those people (shifts eyes)**

**Sanji: Ugh! It's hideous! **

**Zoro: Hey! I was cute! Bastard. **

The young version of Zoro stood up on it's tiny feet.

"Yes... hello baby. Are you gonna walk?" his mother cooed. Zoro took a couple of steps toward a green haired man. "Dada" he squealed. The green haired man knelt down. "Come here little guy." he said, waiting to catch the chubby baby.

At the last minute, Zoro turned away. And headed for the kitchen. "No! Get away from the knives Zoro!!" his mother yelled.

The baby took three of the butcher knives, held one in each chubby hand, and one in his mouth.

"Zoro, gimme the knives." his father asked. The baby waved a knife, causing his father to leap back. "Woah!" he exclaimed.

The camera shook as Zoro went into the fridge and fished out one of his father's rum bottles. He popped in open and took a swig. "Give it to daddy!!" the green-haired man yelled.

Zoro yet again waved a knife.

The camera blacked out. It returned to focus a little later. "Awe look at him." his mother said, poking his round belly. The tiny baby was sleeping in the crib. "He is so wasted."

The tiny figure burped, and returned to sleep.

**Sanji; No wonder you were sent to a Dojo. **

**Zoro: Shove it, magic eyebrow. **


End file.
